


Floral And Fading

by armins_titan_form



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pastel Armin Arlert, Punk Eren Yeager, Teacher Hange Zoë, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Ymir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_titan_form/pseuds/armins_titan_form
Summary: Armin was expecting to have a completely normal high school expierience.Until Eren Jaegar returns into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**_5 th Grade. Summer Break. Park, Near the Jaegar’s House_ **

“Wait- You guys are really leaving?” Adeline asked, looking up at her friends.

 Eren nodded, tears in his eyes.

“But why? I though you guys liked it here…” She started to tear up.

“We do, Adeline. Our dad got a new job far away from here, so we have to move.” Mikasa said calmly, placing a hand lightly on the blonde’s shoulder.

“But what about school? We start 5th grade in September…”

Eren started crying harder. “M-Mom says we’re gonna hafta start a new school, so we won’t be able t’see each other at school anymore!”

Tears started falling faster down Adeline’s face. It felt like the ground was going to fall out from underneath her. This couldn’t be happening.  “W-we won’t be goin to the same school anymore?” She stuttered. Mikasa shook her head. Adeline buried her head in her arms.

“Adeline.” Mikasa said. “You have to promise us you’re going to stick up for yourself."

“Wha- “

“You’ve got to stick up for yourself when the others pick on you. Fight back.”

“I don’t wanna get in trouble, though.”

“Adeline.”

“All right. I’ll try, at least...”

“Good.”

“When do you guys leave?”

Eren began to full on sob. “In a few weeks.” Mikasa answered.

“So, we don’t even get to spend the whole summer together…”

“Why don’t we make the most of the time we have together?”

“Okay.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Those weeks seemed to fly by, and finally it came the time for the Jaeger’s to leave.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Adeline.” Eren cried into his friend’s shoulder.

 “I’m gonna miss you, too. We’re still going to be friends, right?”

“Best friends.” Eren responded, breaking the hug. “See you, A." Eren turned to go, wiping the tears from his eyes. Mikasa stepped forward, and pulled the young girl into a hug.

“Adeline. Promise me one more thing.”

“What, ‘Kasa”

“Be yourself. The person you were always meant to be.” Mikasa gave her a kind smile.

Adeline smiled, crying harder. “I promise.” She whispered into her friends’ ear.

“See you again, A.”

  ** _9 th Grade. First Day of Semester One. School Week. Class A4_**

Armin Arlert glanced down at his schedule, and at the name plate on the door in front of him. _A4. This is one consistent class I’ll have for the next four years,_ he thought. He re-adjusted his pale blue backpack and entered the room, and took a seat at an empty desk. He placed his bag on the ground, and pulled out his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram.

“Um, excuse me. Is this seat taken?” Armin looked up to see a tall, black haired boy with a constellation of freckles spread across his face, standing by the desk.

“Nope!” Armin shook his head. The boy smiled, and sat in the empty chair.

“I’m Marco,” He said.

“Armin.”

“Nice to meet you! What elementary school’d you go to.”

“Maria, what about you?”

“Rose. I’m assuming you don’t know a whole lot of people here, then?”

Armin shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well, you know me now.” Marco smiled. “Hey, lets check our schedules! Maybe we’ve got classes together!” 

Both boys pulled out their schedules, and compared them.

“We’ve got science, gym, and art together,” Armin pointed out.

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Marco answered. “It’s just, we’re supposed to have the same Advisory and science teacher. Has she been here yet?”

“They.”

“What?”

Armin turned red, and felt his heart skip a beat. “I mean, uh, it says on the board Mx. Hange, and that’s a gender-neutral honorific, so, I mean, I just assumed, that’s what they’d use.”

“Oh! Okay. I was wondering about that.” Marco gave him a reassuring smile, and the two boys continued to talk, until their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of who they could only assume was their teacher.

They were about average height, with brown hair tied in a messy ponytail, and an eyepatch covering their right eye.

“Goooood morning class! I’m Hange, and you’re going to be stuck with me for your high school career. Don’t bother with any of that honorific stuff, either, I’m just Hange to you. So sorry I’m late, bit of a mix up at the office, but everything’s worked out! Now, why don’t you come in?” They, said, speaking about a mile a minute.

In walked the one of the most punk looking boys Armin had ever seen. The boy had brown hair he obviously hadn’t bothered to do anything with, and as well as variety of ear piercings, which included gauges, an eyebrow piercing, and snakebites. He was dressed entirely in black, and he looked as if he would rather be doing anything than standing there.

“Now then, why don’t you introduce yourself to the class,” Hange continued excitedly. The boy rolled his eyes and spoke, and when he did, he said the last thing Armin would have expected.

“Eren. Eren Jaegar.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't bind and exercise, kids

**_9 th Grade. First Day of Semester One. School Week. Class A4_ **

“Eren. Eren Jaegar.”

A look of shock fell over Armin’s face, and his eyes followed the boy as he took and empty seat. Marco shot him a ‘you okay?’ look and Armin shook his head, and beckoned for him to come closer.

“I know that kid, or at least I think I do. We were friends when we were younger. I haven’t seen him in about four or five years, and now…” He whispered, careful to not interrupt Hange, who was explaining information on finals at the front.

Marco turned to look at Eren, who had pulled out his phone, and was playing with it, one earbud in, and turned back to Armin.

“And now…?”

“He’s hot.”

Marco turned to glance at Eren once more. “Not my type, but if you like him, good luck.” He said, laughing a little.

“What’s so funny?” Armin demanded, in a sort of half whisper.

“Nothing. It’s just, you’re sitting here dressed in full on pastels, and he’s got an absurd amount of metal in his head.”

Armin shot him a look, and turned to listen to Hange, going off about some sort of incentive, but he wasn’t really listening. His head was spinning with millions of questions.

_Why’s he back? When’d he get back? Am I even sure it’s the same person? Is Mikasa here too? Does he recognize me? I mean, I don’t look that different, do I?_  
He thought, nervously. Armin shot another look at Eren, who was absentmindedly twirling the free earbud around his finger. _Okay, I’m at least 99% sure its him. I doubt he remembers me, though._

Up at the front, Hange was finishing their speech.

“That should be it! If you’ve got any questions, come see me at my desk!”

Marco turned to Armin again, and spoke in a whisper,

“You’re _positive_ you know him?”

“I think so, anyways. I won’t know for sure until I see-“

His speech was cut off by the sound of a voice across the room, speaking loudly and obnoxiously.

“Say, Jaeger, was it? Got a lot of metal in your face there, don’t ya?”

A tall, brown haired boy with an undercut was standing, a smirk across his face.  Armin heard Marco groan quietly.

“Yeah, I do. Got a problem with that, horse face?” Eren shot back coldly standing up.

“Marco, do you know that boy?” Armin asked, indicating to the brown-haired boy. Eren had a point. He did seem horse faced. Marco smiled uncomfortably, and sighed.

“Jean Kirstein. We went to elementary school together. We were friends for a while but…. Let’s just say, his families always been better off then mine.”

Armin nodded, resuming his focus onto the argument.

“What did you call me, punk?”

“Excellent observation, there, Horse face. I am what most people would call a punk.” Eren shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“My. Name. Is. Jean. Didn’t your mother ever teach you any manners?” Armin’s eyes widened. Now he’d done it. He hadn’t really kept in touch much with the Jaeger’s after they’d left, but he knew damn well that Eren’s mother had died shortly after they’d moved. He also knew that this fight wasn’t going to end well.

Eren’s eyes darkened, and he began to get into a fighting position, ready to swing. Luckily, it was at this moment, Hange stepped in and broke them up.

“Alright boys, that’s enough,” They said calmly, but the two of them could tell by their voice, this wasn’t up for debate. Jean returned to his seat, muttering quietly to himself, and Eren collapsed back into his chair, shooting glares at Jean every now and then.  Marco stared in that direction for a minute, before turning back to Armin.

“So, what class do you have after this?”

Armin blinked, returning to the present.

 “Oh! Um, gym, I think.” Armin paled.  _Shit… Gym class_

“Hey, me too!” Marco said, “Are you okay, Armin?”

Armin nodded, colour returning to his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Hange.

“Alright, the bell is going to ring in about a minute.” Marco and Armin both stood up, getting ready to leave.

“Oh, Armin? Do you think you could stay behind for a minute?” They called.

Armin turned to face Marco, “I’ll see you in class.”

Marco smiled, “No, no! It’s fine, I’ll wait outside!”

“Really? Thank you.”

“It’s fine, really!” He headed for the door, bumping into Eren on the way out.

“Eren! You stay too! Wait outside for now, though, please.” Hange called after him, and Armin could see Eren’s eyes rolling from the front desk.

After the class had all filed out, Armin spoke to his teacher, nervous. “So, you wanted to see me?”

“Calm down boy! You’re not in trouble!” They laughed, “There’s just a few things we need to go over regarding you and where you’re most comfortable.”

Armin let out a sigh of relief. “Oh! Okay!”

“Now, do you have any idea where you want to change for gym? And what about the bathroom?”

Armin shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. Hange gave the boy a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t sure for now. I know what its like to not understand where you belong.”

“Um, well for bathrooms, I should be able to use the men’s, but for gym, I don’t know. If I change in the girls, I’ll be outed, not to mention dysphoric, but on the other hand, if I change in the men’s, I’ll get a bunch of questions and stuff… But if I end up using neither, that’s just more questions…”

“Hmm….” Hange sat back in their chair, thinking. “Do you know anyone in your gym class?” Armin nodded.

“Yeah, Marco.”

“I know it could be scary, but try explaining your situation, unless you think it’ll put you in danger.”

“I don’t think it will. He reacted well when I said to use ‘they’ pronouns for you instead of ‘he’ or ‘she’. So I think he’d take it well…”

“Smart boy, aren’t you there, Armin? But yes, if you think he’d react positively, then go ahead. Only if you’re ready, though. Alright, send Eren in. Head to class.”

Armin stood up and smiled. “Thank you!” They returned the grin.

“No problem. If you ever need anything, let me know.”

Armin nodded, packing up his stuff and heading to the door. “I will. See you later!”

Marco looked up from his phone when Armin appeared at his side. “Ready to go?” Armin nodded, apprehensively turning to face Eren.

“Um, I think its your turn now.” He said shyly.

“Yeah, I got that.” He said, voice full of sarcasm, and entered the room. Marco and Armin headed down the hall to the gym.

“Hey, Marco? Can I talk to you about something?” Armin sounded anxious.

“Yeah, what’s up.”

“Well, we’re friends now, right?”

Marco frowned. “I’d like to think so. Why, is that a problem.”

“No, it’s just…. I have something to tell you.”

“If it’s about the fact you like boys, I really don’t care.”

“Not that. It’s just, I’m trans.”

“Oh. Is that all?” Marco smiled at the smaller boy. “You don’t have to be so nervous. You’re a trans boy, right” Armin nodded.

“I assume you’re nervous about gym class then, huh.” Armin nodded again, anxiously twisting his hands.

“I don’t think it should be that big of a deal. Just change in one of the stalls.”

“I guess. But that’s not the only problem I’ve got…”

“Oh.” Marco said shortly. “Can you wear that thing anyway? Sorry, I don’t know the name, only what they do.”

Armin shook his head. “Can’t, or I would. I could break a rib. And it’s called a binder. I think I’ll just suffer in a sports bra for an hour.” Armin shrugged, obviously uncomfortable at the thought.

“Okay, once you know, tell me. And if anyone questions you…. I’ll fight them!”

Armin laughed. “Sure, Marco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this story have pacing issues? probably. Do i care? little bit, yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some slight misgendering.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. School Week. Gym_ **

“Hey, Armin. I have a question for you.” Reiner, a tall, muscular, blond boy said, as Armin walked out of one of the stalls, having finished changing.

“Oh. Um, what is it.” Armin replied, fearing the worst.

“Why do you always change in a stall? I mean, I might be gay, but I don’t bite. Most of the time.” He asked, and Armin could see his boyfriend, Bertolt, turning red and shifting his shirt collar, nervously. 

“What’s that got to do with being gay?” Connie, a dimwitted boy with a close-shaved head, asked, confused. Reiner just shook his head and laughed. Still in front of the bathroom stall, Armin stood frozen in place, unsure of what to say.

“Oh, um, well…” Armin stammered, trying to think of an excuse.

“He’s actually got an incredible six pack, and he didn’t want to make you guys jealous.” Marco piped up, and Armin sighed quietly.

“Huh. I mean I doubt it, but alright. If you say so. Though I doubt anyone’s got better abs than me”

“Oh no, he’s definitely got you beat.”

“I wanna see Armin’s six pack!” Connie cried out, running over to Armin. Armin shifted over slightly.

“Err, no. I’ve gotta go. Um, see you guys later.” Armin stuttered out, hurrying out of the room, shooting a ‘thank you’ glance at Marco.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. School Week. Science Lab A_ **

Armin entered the science lab and took his regular seat. He pulled out his phone, scrolling mindlessly through Tumblr, until he noticed an unfamiliar face take the seat on his left. _Weird,_ Armin thought, _I usually don’t have someone sitting on this side. Maybe they switched?”_ Armin glanced up slightly, getting a look at the girl sitting next to him. She was Asian and had chin length black hair, and was wearing a red scarf. She looked almost intimidating. She seemed familiar, and Armin was sure she’d always been in this class. The girl met his eyes, and he gave her a nervous smile. A look flashed across her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared, and Armin was unable to put a finger on what it was.

“Armin!” Came a voice. Marco came rushing in, taking the seat to his right. “You alright? I mean, you left fairly quickly after gym and- “

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for sticking up for me.” Armin interrupted, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay, good!”

The two boys continued talking for a bit, however they were eventually interrupted by a rather loud presence entering the room.

“Sup, pretty lady.” Jean said to the girl beside Armin, taking the seat next to her. “You got a name?”

“Mikasa.” She answered shortly, obviously not at all interested.

Armin stopped mid sentence. Marco looked at him, confused. _So they are back,_ Armin though.

“Uhhh, Armin? You alright?” Armin nodded, continuing his sentence, though he wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation anymore. The bell rang, interrupting Armin and Marco’s chat, and Jean’s various attempts to flirt with Mikasa. They waited for about 5 minutes before Jean spoke up.

“So, does this class have a teacher or….”

“Yeah. They’re usually late. Give em’ a minute.” Marco said.

“Well, alright. Not such a good first impression, if I would say so myself.”

“I thought you had advisory in Hange’s class with me and Marco. Aren’t you?” Armin asked. A look of realization spread across Jean’s face.

“Wait- _they’re_ the AP science teacher?”

“Yes?”

“Well that makes an awful lot more sense.”

“Hello, class! So sorry I’m late!” Came the always-excited voice of Hange, as they practically ran into the room.

“Okay, since I don’t want to waste anymore time, I’ll just tell you about what we’re doing today! Today we’re going to be discussing the science fair, and for that you _will_ need a partner, and yes, it is mandatory!” The class began to talk, and noise filled the room quickly.

Marco and Armin faced each other, and just as Armin was about to speak, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Armin. Be my partner.” The voice was female, and Armin turned to look at Mikasa, who was ignoring Jean’s various attempts to get her to listen. Armin looked at Marco, who nodded.

“Do it, seriously. It’s fine with me.”

 “Are you sure?”

“Mhmn.” Armin turned back to Mikasa. “Alright.”

“Good. Give me your phone.” She said, handing hers to him. Armin recoiled slightly, but obliged.

“Um, why?”

“Putting my number in it, so we can work on it.”

“Oh! Okay.”

“Cool. I’ll text you later.”

Jean looked disappointed, and slightly jealous of Armin, but he recovered quickly.

“Oi, Bodt! Wanna be my partner?” He called out. Marco turned red, but stuttered out a quick yes.

“Alright, class, focus please. You can decide your partner _after_ you get the sheet. Though, I assume most of you have decided who your partner is already.” Hange called, and the class resumed their focus.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. Weekend. Armin’s House._ **

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _Armin?_

**_REPLYING TO: UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _Yes? who is this_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM:_ ** **_UNKNOWN NUMBER:_ ** _Its Mikasa. want to come over and work on this science thing for a bit?_

**_REPLYING TO_ ** **_: MIKASA:_ ** _ok. Just send me ur address_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MIKASA:_ ** _Kk give me a sec._

Armin sat down his phone, and called out to his grandpa.

“Grandpa, I’m going to a friend’s for a bit!”

“Okay, don’t stay out too long.”

“I won’t!” Armin replied, getting up and grabbing his backpack, heading to the door, checking his phone for Mikasa’s address.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. Weekend. Jaegar’s House_ **

“Hey, Kasa?” Eren said, wandering into her room, a guitar strapped to his chest.

“Hm,” She barely reacted, looking at her phone.

“Remember that girl we used to hang out with when we were younger? Adeline?” Eren took the guitar off, leaning it on the wall and throwing himself onto Mikasa’s bed. 

“Yes, why?”

“I dunno. Wondering, I guess. Wonder what happened to her.” He sighed, thinking for a minute. “D’you think she’d even remember us?” Mikasa hesitated for a minute, almost unsure of her answer.

“You can ask her yourself. She’ll be here soon.” Mikasa answered, cringing slightly.

“Wha- Really?”

“Mhm.” The doorbell rang then. “Get that. I have to use the washroom.” She told him, standing up and leaving the room.

Eren got up off the bed, and bounced down the stairs, nervous and excited to see his old friend again.

He was incredibly taken aback, however, when he opened the door to see a blond-haired boy, wearing a pastel pink sweater and white jeans at the door. They made eye contact, neither lowering their gaze, until Eren finally spoke.

“A-Adeline?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait im lowkey rlly sick atm and its been an interesting week  
> edit: i just had to fix the spelling on something rip


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my friend Tillie for helping me think of more ideas for this chapter <3

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One, Weekend. The Jaegar’s House_ **

“A-Adeline?”

Armin flinched. That felt like a sort of mental punch.

“Its… Armin.” He replied quietly.

“Oh. Um, alright.” The two stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither sure of what to say.

“Really, Eren? _This_ is how you greet an old friend?” Mikasa came up behind him, startling both of them. “Armin, come in.”

Armin took a hesitant step into the Jaegar’s house, panicking slightly.

“What’s happening right now, exactly?” Eren asked, totally confused.

“You asked me about an old friend. I told you they were coming over. They’re here now.”

“Yeah,  um, well, it’s just-“ 

“You remember me as Adeline, right?” Armin spoke up, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Yeah. That.”

“A lot has happened since you left…”

“I kind of figured.” Mikasa elbowed Eren in the ribs.  “I mean, last time I saw you, you had longer hair and-“ He was cut off again by a kick in the shin from her.

“That’s the thing. Um, the thing is, well, I’m transgender….. So, I’m not a girl. Never was.” Armin stuttered nervously.

“Oh.”

“This is probably _really_ weird for you. I mean, me, showing up here and everything…..”

“Nah. You seem so much happier now than before. Last time I saw you, you seemed kind of out of place.” Eren grinned, rubbing his leg where his sister kicked him. “C’mon in! We’ve got lots to talk about!” Eren grabbed Armin’s arm, pulling him along.

Armin winced at the grip his friend had, taken slightly aback at the amount of strength being used.

“Eren. You’re doing it again.”

Eren stopped, and let go of his arm.

“Sorry, Armin. Sometimes I get a little carried away. Let’s go play Mario Cart or something. Coming, Mikasa?” Any plans to work on science were quickly abandoned.

Mikasa merely shrugged in response, following him up the stairs, into his room.

“Sorry about the mess.” Eren apologized as they entered, kicking clothes out of the way. Armin was a little bit shocked someone could have as many posters as Eren did. They ran along all four walls, ceiling to floor, of bands he’d never even heard of. In the corner of his room sat an empty guitar stand, with an amp next to it.

“When’d you start playing guitar, Eren?” Armin asked, pointing to the stand. Eren shrugged.

“Mmm, I dunno. Around the same time I pierced my ears, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Eren passed a controller to Armin. “What all has happened with you? Other than the whole, yknow...”

“Not a lot. I mean, I made honor roll last year.”

“Big surprise. I’m surprised I even passed, to be hone- DAMNIT, MIKASA, GET YOUR FUCKIN BLUE SHELLS OUT OF HERE.”

Armin laughed, though he narrowly missed one of her shells himself.

“Wait, you almost didn’t pass _eighth grade_?! How?” Eren shrugged again.

“Dunno. Never bothered to show up, I guess. Dad was pissed off at me. Then again, he almost always is so no big deal I guess.”

Armin didn’t say anything, just looked at Eren strangely.

“What? Oh. Right. Dad. Yeah, he’s fairly unpleasant now that mom’s gone and everything. Realistically, I think he hates me.” Eren laughed bitterly. “He is definitely not a fan of my punk ass. The whole me being ‘really fuckin’ gay’ thing doesn’t help, either. I don’t really give a shit, though. Both he and Zeke can go-“

“That’s enough, Eren.” Mikasa cut him off. Armin gave Eren a confused, but sympathetic look.

“Right.” He said, drawing out the ‘I’. “You don’t know who Zeke is.”

“I don’t, no.”

“Well, turns out that I have a half brother that my good old dad casually forgot to mention!” Eren spat, tone full of sarcasm.

“….oh.” Armin was unsure of what to say, and the three sat in silence, the only noise being Eren’s occasional shouts of anger at the fact he’d lost to Mikasa again. Eventually, the conversation picked up again and they were talking like old times. After a while, Armin’s phone rang, and he had to go home.

“This was fun.” Armin said, pulling his bag onto his back.

“Yeah. See you Monday, Armin!” Eren grinned, as his friend left. Armin just barely heard Mikasa’s response as he left.

“WAIT-MONDAY?!??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not as long as others, but vital to the plot.


	5. Chapter 5

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks Into Semester One, Weekend. Armin’s house _ **

Armin returned home from the Jaegar’s house at around 9:30ish. He tiredly threw himself onto his bed, and sent a text to Marco.

**_NEW MESSAGE TO: MARCO:_ ** _u free tomorrow? I need to tell you about what happened tonight._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _yeah. Can I sleepover or nah_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _what happened_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _yeah sure. I have to ask in the morning tho. And you’ll have to wait and see._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _fine. Your house or mine?_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _doesn’t matter. This time im finally gonna figure out ur crush, tho, even if I have to torture it out of you._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _yeah, okay sure. How about your house this time? Just so Marie doesn’t bother us this time._

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _your sisters cute. She didn’t bother me at all._

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _i wish I had siblings._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _ehh. I love my sister and everything but she can get annoying sometimes._

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ don’t _most people get annoying_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _omg_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _how’d you do that._

Armin laughed at his friend’s response.

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _what_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _this?_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _yes. tell me, oh magic one_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _no_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _how rude_ _☹_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _im not that mean. I’ll show you tomorrow._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _Yay._

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _gtg I can hear my mom coming_

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: MARCO:_ ** _see you tomorrow_

**_REPLYING TO: MARCO:_ ** _kk. See you tomorrow!_

Armin threw his phone aside, and rolled over onto his back, smiling slightly to himself. _So far, this year is starting out okay,_ he thought. He sat up, and got ready for bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco arrived the next day at 3:00, looking slightly dishevelled and panting slightly. Armin raised his eyebrows as he brought Marco into the house.

“You okay?” Marco nodded.

“Yeah. Just a little out of breath, that’s all.”

“Did you _run_ here?!” Armin asked.

“I, um, a little. I didn’t want to be late, and I got a little held up at the Humane Society-”

“We didn’t set a time, remember? It wouldn’t have mattered.” Armin interrupted as they walked up the stairs to his room. “Besides, you could have texted me. Also, Humane Society? That one’s new.” Armin was aware of all of Marco’s volunteer work.

“Yeah. The Food Bank was full for today, so I went there instead. I like to help animals too, not just people. Nice headband, by the way.” He said, still panting slightly, pointing to the pastel yellow band in Armin’s hair.

“Thanks. I need a haircut, so this was the next best option. Couldn’t see my home work.” He was quiet for a second, then continued, “I swear to god, you’re like some sort of saint. Like, the second coming of Jesus or something.”

Marco laughed. “I don’t think Jesus had as many freckles.”

“Nonsense! You can be like… Freckled Jesus or something like that.” Armin said. Marco laughed again

“Okay then. Sure, Armin.” He said, sitting down on the ground. “Now; what happened yesterday?”

“Well. You remember how on the first day of school, Hange walked in with the new kid, Eren?”

“Yeah, he almost fought Jean, and you thought you knew him. Do you?” Marco asked. Armin didn’t answer, but kept going.

“Remember when Mikasa asked me to be her science partner?”

“Yes? So you do know him? Where are you going with this?” Marco asked again, more confused this time.

“I'm getting there. That’s how I knew they’d moved back. Mikasa and Eren are siblings.”

Marco was silent for a minute, processing all of this. “…They are?” Armin nodded.

“Yeah. They adopted Mikasa when Eren was around 5.”

“Oh. Carry on.”

“Okay, anyway, she invited me over to work on science, right? So I go over there, and guess who’s at the door?”

“Eren?” Marco guessed.

“Bingo! That was an awkward couple of minutes, because he had no idea who I was.”

“He didn’t recognize you?”

“I mean, to be fair, last time he saw me, I had hair down to my back and everything.” Armin grimaced slightly at the memory.

“…Oh.”

“Yeah. It was an awkward few minutes, and then Mikasa came downstairs and everything and Eren asked what was going on and said something about an old friend-I’m not entirely sure, I was too busy trying not to panic- and basically I cut in and told him about me and everything.”

“And? How’d it end?”

“He took it well. Said something like I seemed more comfortable now than I did in elementary.”

“And? You can’t just leave me hanging here, Armin.”

Armin laughed. “I’m getting there. SO, after that incredibly awkward reintroduction, all of us went upstairs and played Mario Kart for a few hours and just basically caught up with everything that happened in our lives after they moved.”

“Well, what’s the stich? What happened with them.”

“Um, Eren almost failed grade 8, Mikasa’s still better than us at Mario Kart, and I could maybe have the slightest chance of getting together with Eren.”

“I KNEW IT!” Marco exclaimed, bolting up, making Armin jump.

“What?”

“You totally like him! You totally have a crush on him!” Armin watched as Marco did a sort of weird dance around his room.

“Okay, and? I doubt anything’s gonna happen. Most cis guys don’t wanna date trans guys, so…” He trailed off.

“Well, consider me your new wingman! I will do my best to see this happen!” Marco was still dancing around the room.

“Okay, Marco.” An evil kind of look came over Armin’s face. “I’ll let you be my wingman. If…” Marco stopped dancing, and sat back down.

“If what?”

“You tell me who you like.” Armin had a smug sort of smirk on his face, and he watched as his friend turned red.

“L-Like? What’re you talking about? I don’t like anyone!” Marco stuttered.

“Mhm, sure. Want me to start listing people?”

“Armin, I’m serious. I don’t like anyone.” Marco was turning redder by the minute.

“Am I going to have to force it out of you?” Armin asked, grinning. He stood up, and grabbed a pillow.

“Armin, what’re you doing… Armin… Put the pillow dow-Agh!” Marco attempted to reason with the shorter boy, but he was hit with a face full of pillow.

“Tell me!” Armin demanded, but he was giggling the whole time. Marco managed to get away from Armin’s wrath, but he was laughing too.

“Alright, fine! I’ll tell you!”

“Good!” Armin sat on the ground and looked at Marco patiently.

“You gotta promise me you’re not gonna laugh?”

“Why would I laugh?” Armin gasped. “Is it a boy?”

“YES, now be quiet. I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, your secret’s safe with me.” Armin winked, making Marco laugh again.

“Alright. It’s Jean.”

“Wait, Kirstein?” Marco nodded.

“Um, yeah.”

“Oh. Okay. For how long?”

“Um… since grade 8, maybe.” Marco’s voice was quiet and he was turning red again.

“Well Marco, you can now call me your wingman. Look out, Jean, the ultimate wingman has arrived!” Marco laughed again.

“Alright, fine. It’s only fair. I’m still going to try and set you up with Eren, though.” It was Armin’s turn to turn red. Regardless, he stuck his hand out and shook hands with Marco.

“May the best wingman win,” he said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! idk when i'm going to get a chance to start chapter 6, so my apologies about that. i go on a band trip next week, so i'll be away from the computer for a bit


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my friend Tillie (again) who wrote a large portion of this chapter

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. School Week. Class B5_ **

“Sup, asshole?” Ymir threw her bag on the table, taking a seat next to Reiner. He appeared to be lost in thought, staring at a group near the front.

“Them. That group.” He pointed.

“Setting off the gaydar, I suppose?” Ymir snorted, leaning back in her chair and putting her legs on the table.

“Almost all of them, yes. Except blondie over there.”

Ymir gave him a look. “You’re kidding, right? He’s totally into boys.”

Reiner shook his head. “Nope.”

“Yes. In fact…” She took a glance at the group, before leaning in closer. “I bet you ten bucks he’s going to be dating Jaegar over there or they’re going have dated by the 12th.”

“I doubt it, but you’re on.” He took another glance at the group. “Bet you another ten Kirstein’s bi.”

“Dude, that’s like, _painfully_ obvious.”

“Almost as obvious as you when you see-” Ymir elbowed him in the side.

“Fuck off,” She said. Reiner smirked, and returned his attention back to the group.

“What about freckles over there? I’m getting pan vibes from him.”

“I dunno, but he’s got the hots for our good ol’ pal Kirstein over there.” Her face lit up with an evil grin. “Saaaay, Reiner… From what I can see, our blond buddy appears to be playing wingman. Why don’t we help him out?” She got up and started making her way over to the group.

“Ymir, what’re you doing…” Reiner shook his head after her.

“Just helping out a fellow gay.” She called over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Well my gaydar ain't picking anything up but I'll trust your gay expertise.” Reiner said more to himself than to her, not knowing if she heard him from where she was.

Ymir waltzed her way over to the group. “Hey Horseface!” She said, leaning one arm on his desk and the other on her hip.

“Horseface?! Who ya callin Horseface?” He asked, defensively.

“Oh chill, I'm only teasing you.” She countered with a roll of her eyes. “Listen, I need to discuss something with ya. Mind if I pull you aside so there aren't any prying ears listening?”

He gave her a skeptical look, but nodded his head anyways. “Yeah, sure.” They walked over to a more secluded area in the room. “What's up?” Jean asks.

Ymir looked him in the eye, a mischievous glint in her own eyes. “What do you think of freckles over there?” She asked, jabbing her thumb in Marco's direction.

Jean's eyes went wide and he looked between where Ymir is looking at him to where Marco is sitting, so completely unaware of the conversation going on a few meters away from his desk.

“You still haven't answered my question, Jean!” She teased.

His face started to get red and he opened his mouth to make a response but none seemed to come out. Ymir just grinned evilly and started to walk off.

“That's very interesting, Kirstein. Very interesting.” She said to him as she stalked off.

Jean just shook his head before walking back over to his desk and sitting down. He was startled to hear a voice to his side.

“Hey, Jean?” Marco asked, which startled Jean, making him jump.

Marco noticed. “Um… Are you alright, Jean?” He asked, concerned.

Jean shook his head slightly, trying to shake his racing thoughts away. “I'm all good, Marco!” He said with mock confidence.

Marco noticed that Jean wasn't being truthful with how he was feeling, but didn't push any further, much to Jean's relief.

“Well okay. Hey, why don’t you come over after school so we can work on our science project?” Marco asked

“Yeah, okay.” Jean answered, absentmindedly.

“Okay cool.” Marco said with a smile before he turned back to whatever work he had been doing before. But Jean's thoughts were elsewhere. _Shitshitshit. Why’d she ask me that? Has she figured out that I...What’re you talking about, Jean? You’re not gay,_ he thought to himself. Just when he thought he'd explode from all the confusion in his head, he felt his cellphone vibrate on the table in front of him.

 

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM: Unknown:_ ** _Jesus loves you._

**_NEW MESSAGE TO: Unknown:_ ** _Um… You might have to wrong number._

 

**_NEW MESSAGE FROM:_ ** _**Unknown:** No, I have the right number, Jean Kirstein._

 

**_NEW MESSAGE TO: Unknown:_ ** _Wtf who is this?? How'd you get my number??_

 

Jean looked up, confused. He looked around the room. He noticed Marco looked nervous, and he was gesturing wildly to Armin from across the room. Armin had a massive grin on his face, and he looked rather pleased with himself. Jean just turned back to his phone, confused. _Who the hell got my number? And how? And what the fuck does this Jesus crap mean? Is it a code? A riddle? Or maybe it's a harmless prank?_ He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and wishing for the day to be over already.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. After School. Boys Bathroom_ **

“I still can’t get over what you did in art today.” Marco sighed, shaking his hands dry. Armin laughed.

“I agreed to be your wingman, didn't I?”

“Okay, yes but _texting him?!?”_

“You loved it. Hey, what time is it?”

Marco shrugged. “I dunno. He’s supposed to be coming over sometime after school.” He scratched his face, before it occurred to him what he was doing. “Dang it!”

“What?” Armin asked, confused. Marco pointed at his face. On the side of his face, there was a pale line exposed.

“There isn’t the tiniest chance you have anything to cover this, is there?”

“Nope, sorry dude. I don’t think i’ve ever actually owned a piece of makeup.”

“Makeup? It appears we have some _girls_ in the bathroom.” A sly voice came from the doorway. His comment made Armin cringe slightly, and he and Marco exchanged glances that said, ‘let’s get out of here’. Armin hopped off the counter, and both of them headed for the door, but the boy in the door grabbed the back of Marco’s shirt.

“Well, well. It seems someone here enjoys playing with makeup” He taunted, rubbing off what was left of the concealer. Armin stood cowering in fear by the door, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a very confused Jean.

“Umm, what’s going on here?” He asked. “And _the fuck are you doing with my friends?”_ he asked, approaching them. The boy dropped Marco, and Armin rushed to his side.

“Nothin, man. Just having a little fun, that's all.” Jean could see Armin giving the boy death glares at this comment.

“Yeah, right. Get out of here before I beat your ass.”

Awkwardly, the boy shuffled out of the bathroom. Jean watched him leave, before returning his attention to Armin and Marco. Armin had gotten up on his own, but Marco was still on the ground. Jean extended a hand out to him, and Marco took it.

“Are you okay? And what happened to your face?” he pulled Marco to his feet. Marco paled at Jean’s question.

“Nothing! I gotta go! See ya!” Marco stuttered out, running out the door. Armin wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw tears in Marco's eyes as he ran past.

“Uh, did I say something wrong?” Jean turned to Armin, confused. Armin sighed.

“I think you should go talk to him.” Armin said. “but not right now. Give him an hour.”

“Where’ll I find him?” Jean almost seemed anxious.

“At his house, probably. Why, need his address?”

“Yes, please.” Jean replied, a little too quickly. Armin gave him a strange look before continuing.

“Okay, I’ll text it to you later. I’ve gotta go though. Good luck!” Armin called, exiting the bathroom. Jean nodded, before he realized what Armin had said.

“WAIT- HOW’D YOU GET MY NUMBER?!?” He called, but Armin had already left.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. After School. Marco’s House_ **

Anxiously, Jean took a breath and knocked on the door. _God, I hope this is the right place,_ he thought, despite the fact he’d checked the address about 12 times. _Why am I so nervous? I’m just trying to make sure he’s okay, nothing-_ his thought was cut off by the door opening. In the doorway was a small, black haired girl. She had freckles across her face, and Jean knew he had the right place.

“Uh, is Marco here?” He asked.

“He’s upstairs.” The girl asked. “Why? Are you his boyfriend?” She teased, grin spreading across her face. Jean opened his mouth to answer, but Marco appeared at the bottom of the stairs, eyes red, with a 3ds in hand.

“That’s enough, Marie.” He said, running a hand through his hair. She stuck her tongue out at Marco, and skipped off. Marco turned to Jean, and they both stood there awkwardly for a minute, neither sure of what to say.

“So…” Marco said.

“So…” Jean also said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Did you need something?” Marco asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay, and to know if I did something. I-I mean, you took off pretty quick after I asked you that question so I wanted to know if I did anything.” Jean rambled, turning a bit red. Marco looked a little startled, and he seemed unsure of what to say.

“O-oh.” Came his reaction. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just- the whole situation- with that guy- and the scar- I just wanted to get out of there.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for asking you about that. You seemed uncomfortable to begin with and it was a shitty thing to do and-”

“Jean, it’s okay. I’m used to questions about it. They’re just annoying, so I cover it up so I don’t have to deal with them.” Marco interrupted, giving him a small smile.

“Cover it up?” Jean asked. “Shit, that was rude, sorry.”

“It’s okay! I just use some concealer and stuff to hide it. No one really knows about it other than my family, and Armin, but…” He trailed off.

“I like it. It works with your face, like your freckles. Does that make sense?” Jean said, going a bit red. Marco’s face turned red as a tomato.

“You… Like my freckles?” He asked, almost dumbfounded.

“Yeah. You-I mean, they’re cute.” Jean was getting redder by the minute, and Marco seemed unable to grasp the situation.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Shit, you heard that?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Oh.”

There was a few minutes of a very awkward silence once again, until jean spoke.

“Hey, would, uh, you want to go for a coffee or something? I mean, only if you want to…” Jean asked quickly, almost matching Marco in redness. Marco’s face immediately brightened, and a smile spread across his face.

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me one month, and around a 30 minutes of formatting but its here! its been a very crazy may, but i hope this is okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 500 reads omg. Also: finals are coming up soon, so i'm going to be p preoccupied for like,,, 4 days lmao

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. The Weekend. Marco’s House_ **

Jean dropped Marco back at his house, and Marco watched as he left, before rushing upstairs to FaceTime Armin. It rang a few times before he picked up. 

“ **ARMIN**!!” Marco shouted the second he picked up.

“MARCO!!” Armin shouted back, pushing his glasses onto his nose more.

“YOU _HAVE_ TO COME- wait, when did you get glasses?” Marco cut himself off.

“Uh, like, 7th grade. Are you going to keep yelling or are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Armin asked.

“OH YEAH. Any ways, what’re you doing right now?”

“Talking to you.” Armin yawned a little.

“Other than that?”

“Uh, math, I guess.” 

“You guess?” Marco laughed. “So… that means you’re free right now?”

“Yeah… Marco, where is this going?” Armin asked.

“ _Great!_   Come over, I have things to tell you.”

“Dude, it’s like 7:30. Can’t you tell me here”

“Nope! And just bring stuff to sleep over. And your homework, I need help with math.”

“Who doesn’t.”

“You. Also, I downloaded this great Pokémon fan game the other-”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I’ll come!” Armin gave in.

“See you soon!” Marco waved goodbye and went to sit at his computer, waiting for his friend to arrive.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------    

Armin opened the door to Marco’s room and threw his backpack on the ground.

“Alright, I’m here. What is it you wanted to so desperately wanted to tell me that you couldn’t earlier.” Armin asked. Marco swiveled around in his chair.

“Hey, you’re here! Come check out this new Pokémon game I downloaded. It’s called ‘Grey Topaz’! It’s super cool, and they even allow you to play as a genderless character!”

“Wait, really?” Armin was immediately intrigued. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope! Here, look!” Marco saved the game, and reopened it. He scrolled down to the ‘new game’ option. The screen was white, and a pixelized woman appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Professor Juniper!” Armin said. 

“Need to read this, or can I skip it?” Marco asked.

“Skip.”

Marco hit the space bar on his keyboard until the screen was replaced with a pink Pokémon with large ears and a fluffy looking tail.

“Is that a shiny Minccino?” Armin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is that supposed to happen?” Armin asked again.

Marco shrugged. “I dunno. I think so.” He skipped some more dialogue, until the question arrived.

‘Are you a boy or a girl?’ The text box at the bottom read. On the side, there was three options: Boy, Girl, and ???.

“See?”

“Awesome! Now: tell me _why_ I’m here.” Armin said, checking his phone.

“Right! So, about an hour _after_ the whole bathroom incident, Jean came over and- hey are you listening?” Marco asked.

“What- oh yeah, sorry. Eren’s confusing me.”

“How so?”

“He just sent me this weird ass text…”

“What’s it say?”

“He asked me ‘why didn’t they use the Eagles to fly to Mordor instead of walking the whole way there?’. I don’t know what this means…”

“ _YOU’VE_ NEVER  _SEEN LORD OF THE RINGS?!”_ Marco exclaimed, shocked.

“No… is that bad?” Armin appeared anxious. “And what does this mean?”

“No no no! It’s not bad! And even though the Eagles were friends of Gandalf, but that didn’t necessarily mean they owed him any favours. They didn’t want to fly near Mordor because they were scared of being shot and killed.” Marco explained. Armin blinked, and he looked very, very confused.

“O-kay… Now, continue with what you were saying.”

“Right, right. So after the whole bathroom fiasco, Jean came over, and it was really awkward and he apologized, even though he didn’t need to, and then we went for coffee and he kept looking at me so I asked him what was up and he said something really quiet but I couldn’t hear him, so I asked him to speak up and he told me he thinks he likes me more than a friend which is weird because we barely talk- I mean, we’re science partners and everything but we’re not really friends, I guess-”

“Marco, breath.” Armin interrupted his rambling. “What did you say?”

“I asked if he was serious and he said ‘yeah I think so’ and I told him I felt the same and he smiled and asked if I wanted to come for coffee again.” Marco smiled at the memory.

“So…”

“So what?” Marco asked, confused.

“Are you two dating? Do I win best wingman award?” Armin asked, almost impatiently.

“Oh… I don’t actually know. I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Alright. Oh, also, Eren invited us to sit with him in the Jazz studio at lunch on Monday. Said something about Mikasa being busy and him not wanting to be lonely.”

“Alright.” Marco said, getting up from his computer. “Wanna go play Super Smash Bros?”

“Sure.”

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. School Week. Jazz Studio_ **

The bell rang, letting class for lunch. It didn’t take Marco long to find Armin amongst the crowd. The flower crown that was on his head made it easy for him to be seen.

“So where are we meeting Eren again?” Marco asked, startling Armin.

“Wha- oh, hi Marco. We meet in the Jazz studio.”

“Great. One question? Can I bring jean?”

“Oh, so you two are like, a ‘thing’ now?” Armin smirked. Marco turned red.

“I-Uh-Well-” Marco stuttered out a response. Armin laughed.

“Dude, I’m sure it’ll be fine. We just gotta make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go find him. See you soon!” He called, turning left.

“See you!” Armin called, turning down the hall. He could hear piano coming from the Jazz studio. _Huh. Guess he’s already there,_ Armin thought, entering the room. Eren was sat at the piano, playing some upbeat song.

“Whatcha playin’?” Armin asked, startling Eren.

“Holy fucking shit-oh, its just you, Armin.” He said, whirling round. “Sorry. You scared me. It’s a song called ‘My Whole Family…’”

“Your whole family what?” Armin asked, going to sit next to Eren on the bench. “And since when have you played piano?” Eren shrugged.

“My whole family thinks I’m gay. And I dunno. Grade 6 maybe? I needed a distraction, so I just started playing.” He said, not wanting to dwell on the subject. Armin obviously knew why, so he changed the subject.

“Oh. Interesting song. Know any others?” Eren’s eyes lit up at this.

“Yeah! Here…” He began to play a song, one Armin recognized, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“Piano Man. Nice choice, Jaegar.” Came a voice from the door. Standing in the doorway, was Jean and Marco, hands linked. Armin smirked at Marco, who was turning red.

“Thanks.” Eren said sharply.

“Hey, do you know ‘Don’t Stop Believin’?” Marco asked. Eren nodded, then switched to that song. He played a few bars then stopped. His face spread into a sly grin.

“Bet I can play a song none of you will know.” He said.

“Try me.” Jean said. Eren placed his hands back on the keys and played. It wasn’t very long but it was short quarter notes. He finished, and was greeted with blank stares.

“Hey, kid. Nice playing.” Came a voice from the doorway. Every head in the room turned to the doorway. In the doorway was Marco and Armin’s math teacher, Mr. Ackerman.

“Uh, thank you.” Eren said, a little unsure. He nodded, and turned out of the doorway.

“Huh. I didn’t know he was an emo.” Eren said. “Still think its weird he and Mikasa have the same last name.”

“What?” Armin said. “And you’re right. It’s a little weird.”

“That song I just played. It’s notorious for being a very ‘emo’ song. _Welcome To The Black Parade._ ” Eren explained. Jean snorted.

“You an emo now too, Jaegar?”

“Fuck off,” Eren said, flipping him off.

**_9 th Grade. A Few Weeks into Semester One. After School. Levi And Hange’s House_ **

Hange sighed, and put the papers they were grading to the side.

“Hey, Levi? What do want to eat?” They called, opening the fridge and looking into it. “Should we just order in?” They closed the door and went to the stair well. Hange could hear music playing in the bathroom, but they weren’t sure what it was.

“ _Hello?!?_ Are you listening to me?” They called again, going up the stairs.

“Nope.” Levi called from the bathroom.

“I thought so. And what’re you- uh… Levi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the Pokemon game i reference in here is real. its p fun but i mean im not even at the first gym yet.  
> Also: shoutout to my friend Tillie for helping me with the LoTR reference since i know nothing about it

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter compared to what i normally write but i swear it'll get longer


End file.
